First Time
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: What if in 2x14 Justin took Brian's ass virginity when he topped? B/J


**Because there just isn't enough QAF h/c fics in the world. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Teija**

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

"_So, what made you change your mind?"_

"_A man needs to know when to ask for help."_

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

Justin rolled off of Brian on his back panting harshly. His thighs were shaking and arms aching for holding up his weight. Justin twisted his wrists to improve the circulation to his fingers. His whole body was tired and limp but relaxed.

Justin sighed happily and turned to look Brian beside him.

The other man hadn't move from his spot but was still on his stomach leaning against his elbows hanging his head between the long arms. Justin couldn't see his face but heard Brian catching his breath. The skin of his back was glistening with sweat, both of his own and Justin's.

"Brian?" Justin frowned.

When Brian didn't answer Justin reached his hand and stroked softly Brian's neck. His body stiffed but didn't flinch away from the touch. Justin felt how tense Brian's body was and gulped.

"Come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Justin tried to joke it off. "I do it all the time."

Brian chuckled quietly and shifted.

"God", he groaned as he tried to roll on his back. Apparently his ass didn't agree with him so Brian got comfortable on his side facing Justin. The younger man scooted over flushed against Brian's chest.

Brian started to lazily slide his other arm on Justin's belly, drawing odd patters with his fingers. His eyes were closed. Justin covered his hand with his own and squeezed it slightly to get Brian's attention.

"Brian, you okay?"

"M-mm."

"Then what's up with mysterious silence?"

Brian frowned and freed his hand from Justin's hold. It started tracing Justin's skin again though, this time over his collarbone.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk right now?"

"But – "

"But _nothing_, okay!" Brian raised his voice. "I'm hung over, tired as hell and I just got my ass spilt in half so you mind if I want to just lay here?"

Justin snapped his mouth shut. But the silence and his pouting lasted just few minutes until Justin couldn't bite his tongue anymore.

"God if I had gotten this broody every time you shoved your dick up in my ass you would have kicked me out long time ago", Justin muttered under his breath.

Brian groaned. "For Christ's sake…"

Justin turned to look at Brian. He caressed Brian's shoulder and surprisingly the other man didn't shrug the hand off.

"Look, I just want to know what's the matter."

Brian opened his mouth to argue but Justin cut him off sharply. "And don't even try to say you're fine because you're clearly not."

Then he continued softly still holding Brian by his shoulder. "Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Then finally Brian opened his eyes. He traced his gaze over Justin's face settling to his eyes.

"No, it wasn't you. No, you did good. And you wish. Happy?"

Justin rolled eyes and flopped back on his back. "Fine, don't tell me then."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Whatever."

Justin turned away from Brian. He gathered the duvet over his shoulders. He was butt naked and sweaty but couldn't find the energy to get to the bathroom and wash up. He would be more than happy to dirty Brian's Egyptian cotton sheets. Not that they weren't covered with cum already.

Stupid Brian.

"I can hear you pouting." Brian muttered and sneaked his arm around Justin's middle under the cover. He lifted his head to rest lightly behind Justin's ear. "It's making my head throb."

"Tough."

Brian puffed soft cool air on Justin's earlobe and the little hair on his neck. Justin shivered and tickled. Irritated he turned his head around.

"Brian, cut it out."

Brian smirked down at him. "Aww, I wasn't such a baby after _you_ wanted to cuddle after _your_ first time."

"I would hardly call that cuddling with you passing out on me and all. Besides you – ", then Justin stopped suddenly realizing what Brian was saying. His eyes widened. "Holy _shit_! This was your first time?"

"Um, yeah."

Justin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"So you're telling me that the infamous Brian Kinney, the fuck stud of the whole county, had never had his ass fucked?"

"Yes."

"How come?" Justin didn't know what to think. "I mean, why me?"

"This wasn't about you, just felt like it."

"All the years you have been fucking, sucking, rimming and ramming around and _this_ was the night you decided would be good to lose your ass virginity?"

Brian rolled back and wiped his hand over his face. "God, I knew I should have never told you about this."

Justin raised his eyebrows and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at Brian. "You never did. You just let me fuck and got all weird after."

"Yeah, well."

Justin sighed. There was no way he would get any more information out of Brian anymore when the other man closed his eyes. The blonde settled himself half over Brian resting his head over his heart. He listened to Brian's breathing and let the steady rhythm of heart beating calm his thoughts and mind.

_Thud, thud, thud. _

Suddenly Justin smirked mischievously to himself.

"I hope this doesn't mean you'll be following me around like a love sick puppy because that would be really awkward, you know."

"Oh, shut up", Brian said and planted few kisses on Justin hair.

**The end. **


End file.
